


Take it Slow

by bertlebear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: To him, you’re everything he could ever want— you’re his universe.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Take it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> The song “A Sky Full of Stars” by Coldplay came on so I suddenly got caught in the ethereal vibes and here is the fluffy result!

“Would you like to have this dance with me?”

It could be considered as just another day, passing by the same 24 hour pattern. Except this time, there he stood, hand outstretched, the soft smile on his face outlining pure bright fondness as your gaze met his. You knew he was only focused on you tonight, and sure his friends were nearby, but with the music slowing down and the atmosphere growing intimate by the second, moments were prime and shaping into unforgettable sweet memories. Even if many years had passed, surely you could still recall fragments of his loving touch, that tiny playful grin of his and the lingering warmth in his hand while you leaned into his chest.

Hectic wasn’t enough to describe how the graduation party had gone up until now. But chuckling while he spun your form gently, there truly wasn’t any other way you’d have it. From the carefree release to the settling of bittersweet longing—the atmosphere had always been a mysterious thing to you.

The air was still lukewarm, bodies shifting and swaying in your peripheral. Sensing his pulse, you focused on the beat, counting and waiting. Soon enough your swimming thoughts became sporadic, you wondered if this could all be a dream. Sugawara didn’t seem to mind that you had gone limp in his arms, continuing to guide your figures around the floor, a small grin forming on his face, hair blooming silver under the bleak light. You were suddenly struck speechless by his beaming expression.

His eyes were nothing like you had ever thought, burning in passionate hazel and radiating of pure fondness. Upon closer look, you held his irises with yours, and discovered how the shimmering florescent beams reflected softer curves to his face.

There was something behind that soothing gaze, perhaps it was how he wanted to capture the moment precisely, or maybe it was the way you weaved together with him, two fluttering hummingbirds intertwined for the night.

“Did you have fun?”

You whispered into his shoulder, giving a short squeeze against his arm clutched firmly around your waist. “Of course. It’s so ridiculous how the time has flown by.”

Sugawara let out a hum of agreement as his eyes flicker left and right, unfocused. “I wonder if we’ll get another chance like this.”

“What do you mean?”

Looking up at him, Sugawara returned your curious gaze with gentle brushes of his hand against your cheek, tracing your curves as if trying to memorize them by touch. You couldn’t help but feel a twinge of desolation sink against your stomach despite the reassuring smile he puts on.

“I don’t know… it’s the last couple days we’ll ever be here again as students. The journey is coming to a close, and I know you won’t be going to…”

You had an underlying feeling this would be brought up regardless of the cheerful flow of the dance. The skin on your cheeks prickled with heat, flame tiny but spirit steady, too soon to fall victim to the hidden melancholy of reality, there was a solid chance that you might not see him again, and no amount of believing could dissipate the shadowy cloak you held over your head so confidently. Now wasn’t the time to get worrisome — after all, he knew better than to drown himself in unfortunate ideals. You wanted to live in the moment just as much as him.

“Hey,” You interrupt his diminishing joy, pressing your finger gingerly to his mouth. He flinched slightly at the abrupt gesture. “Wherever you are, I’ll stay with you.”

He’s leaning in closer now, lower while searching your gaze, renewed by the hope he’d been yearning for this whole year. Instinctively you find yourself closing your eyes, it seemed every time he did that you could never escape from his resolute, bright smirk. It swept you away in a dizzying haze, powerless to counter the infectious awe of Sugawara’s beauty.

“But you promise that we’ll stay in touch? At any chance we get?” You gasped, unsure if he heard you fearful question when his exhale tickled your cheek, travelling further down until you could sense his nose brushing against yours. There was one single sigh from him, breathless with euphoria, surroundings drowned out when your senses narrowed down to Sugawara, just the two of you.

His lips finally met yours, soft outlines moulding in, achingly sweet and almost with a crestfallen desperation. It’s as if he’s been anticipating this moment entirely as he pulls away, barely enough to rest his forehead against yours. Although the kiss lasted way too short for your liking, he appeared to detect the similar, electrifying need for that same pleasure. An affectionate chuckle escaped, he leans back in to catch your lips again, causing shivers to jolt down your spine. 

“You’re my sky full of stars. I know I’ll always be able to see you.”


End file.
